


Life is Good.

by UltimateSupremeBabey



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gift Fic, He can verbally keysmash, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Kokichi likes strawberry milk, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not sure lol, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Shuichi is a wreck, These are a lil different than the normal batch, To Be Edited (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSupremeBabey/pseuds/UltimateSupremeBabey
Summary: A Christmas gift for my friend @/vitalgutzz on insta !!! go check out his amazing pregame stuff its sooooo good !!!!!!!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (Implied)
Kudos: 21





	Life is Good.

Two figures walked down the halls of Capital High, the shorter of the two leading them. His face showing no emotion as his dyed hair curled style in excitement. This boy is Kokichi Ouma, and he’s about to show his best friend something he’d worked very hard on. Said best friend was following him with a nervous face, a hat on his head, and looked very sweaty from a distance. This is Shuichi Saihara. These two boys are practically glued together and are considered the least popular kids in their school.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Kokichi stopped at the door to the storage room. The storage room no one happened to use. Shuichi looked down at his friend, a feeling of nervousness bubbling up inside him as Kokichi reached forward and opened the door to reveal someone Shuichi thought he would never see.  


Rantaro Amami, The winner of Danganronpa Season 52, tied up in a chair.

“..Kokichi.”

“What is it, servant?”

“Why is Rantaro Amami tied up in a chair?”

“Because I kidnapped him.”

Shuichi had to take a moment to process that statement. Kokichi Ouma, this 5’1 teenager… had successfully kidnapped a famous celebrity and was keeping him captive in their highschool. Where anyone could come in and see them. Shuichi wondered if the school’s security was up to date as the smaller boy led him to the sleeping teen, noticing that his facial expression… reminded him of a cartoon cat? It was weird and looked very offputting considering this guy was a big-time celebrity who everyone in their school adored and wanted to be/date. 

Kokichi gently reached out, grasping the celebrity’s shoulders… and shaking him in such a violent manner Shuichi felt his soul leave his body, before jumping back to stop the gremlin man from accidentally hurting him. He almost let out a scream as Amami groaned, alerting the two teens as their idol stirred. 

“Hey uh… What’s going on?..” 

Shuichi fainted on the spot while Kokichi merely glanced at his friend falling to the ground. His attention was fully on Rantaro with his eyes just barely widened by a small bit. While he didn’t show it, Kokichi was  _ very _ excited to see the DRV2 winner sitting there in front of him. 

“Hello, new servant.”

“So… What’s up?”

“You’re our friend now, Amami Rantaro of Danganronpa 52.”

“Oh. Alright.”

Kokichi’s hair curled more upwards at the situation’s positive outcome. This was very good. Shuichi would be happy with this, he thought to himself, turning his attention to the still passed out boy on the ground. Oh yeah. He had to help him or else he would be a broken servant. He leaned down and pulled Shuichi up with a bit (a lot) of force, setting him on some boxes with ease (a lot of struggle) as he turned back to look at Amami once again.

“Will I get to be untied?”

“Eventually.”

“Great. I do have work to do still.”

“I demand answers to my important questions.”

“Can I get your name first?”

“Kokichi Ouma, the future ruler of this world and god of destruction.”

“I see. Well, you already know my name… So I guess ask away.”   
  


“Favorite food?”

“Dunno. It’s not really important to my character.”

That… was interesting, to say the least. Kokichi wanted to learn more about what Rantaro meant by “character”, but the bell rang just moments later, snapping Shuichi out of his weakened state and causing him to act on impulse... Which meant untying Rantaro and apologizing profusely. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Mister Amami- Can I call you Mister Amami?- I mean, Kokichi didn’t mean to kidnap you, well he did… B-but that’s not-”

“Hey.. calm down, uh?”

“S-shuichi Saihara!!! My name is Shuichi Saihara hfujdn..”

“..How did you psychically say that”

Kokichi watched the two of them talk, walking with them as they left the storage building and walked to their classes. They had successfully made a new friend, who also happened to be super-rich and the survivor of season 52. Life was good and Kokichi couldn’t recount the first time he was this happy (other than when he first met Shuichi, but he’d rather give up his strooby milk than say that out loud). 

“I’ll see you two at lunch?”

“Y-yeah, definitely…” 

“Alright, see you guys later.” 

Rantaro left the pair in the hallway, ignoring the whispers of students gossiping amongst themselves at how Rantaro Amami dared to hang out with the biggest losers of the school. Kokichi gently reached for Shuichi’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“You’ll buy me my strooby milk at lunch, right?”

“Huh? Oh- yes! I’ll get you strawberry milk !! eidfck…” 

Life was good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, go give vitalgutzz on instagram some love !!


End file.
